1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for supplying a gas from a respirator/anaesthesia device to a bedridden patient, of the type having at least one gas tube and a connecting interface that can be connected to the patient, as well as an adjustable holding device for the gas tube and for the connecting interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of this general type is described in the brochure of Siemens with the title: xe2x80x9cServo Ventilator 900 Exe2x80x9d. Here, the connecting interface is a tracheotomy tube that is introduced into the respiratory tract of the patient subsequent to making an incision at the throat of the patient. The coupling part of the connecting interface, in this case the part that projects from the throat, is provided with a wing-shaped collar, which is held close at the throat by a fastening strap that is fastened in the collar wings and that is arranged around the throat. The holding device that carries the expiration tubes, the inspiration tubes and a Y-shaped tube, which connects the aforementioned tubes to the coupling part, is a multi-part arm, whose parts can be mutually adjusted with the aid of a bolted connection. The holding device is adjusted such that it is fixed in an appropriate position for the patient. If the patient moves or changes position, it is possible that the tracheotomy tube may press against the sensitive walls of the throat incision. Given repeated or jerky movements, the tracheotomy tube can be dislodged out of its position. The gas tube that is connected to the coupling part also may be strained.
A further known device of the type described above is described in the magazine xe2x80x9cCritical Care Newsxe2x80x9d No. 7-8 published by the company Siemens, pages 8 and 11. The device differs that in the aforementioned Siemens brochure in that the connecting interface is an endotracheal tube that is conducted into the mouth cavity and into the respiratory tract of the patient. If the patient moves, the tube can be dislocated and can thereby damage the mucosa in the respiratory tract.
In intensive care, it is conventional to attach a face mask to a patient for connection to a respirator. A face mask is also utilized when the patient is connected to an anaesthesia device. The face mask is normally attached to the patient with the aid of a strap. A disadvantage is that head movements can cause a leakage between the mask and the surrounding facial area. This is a significant problem requiring constant attention on the part of the hospital nursing personnel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device of the type described above, which prevents leaks, injury to the patient, and damage to the gas tubes given a movement or a position change of the patient.
This object is inventively achieved in a device of the above general type which is provided with at least one sensor, and wherein the holding device is provided with control apparatus for controlling its movements, the sensor being fashioned such that it detects a movement of the patient. The patient is connected to the gas tube via the connecting interface, a signal is generated by the sensor and is supplied to the control apparatus, which, dependent thereon, controls the holding device such that its movements, and therefore the movements of the connecting interface, automatically follow the movements of the patient. An appropriate constant force relative to the connecting interface can always be maintained due to the inventive control of the holding device. Given an intubated or a tracheotomized patient, the constant force at the connecting is zero in all positions of the patient. When the patient is provided with a face mask, an appropriate constant pressure in all positions of the patient is inventively maintained with the aid of the holding device, so that a close fit of the face mask against the patient is always present.
According to the invention, the sensor can be attached at the holding device, at the gas tube or at the connecting interface.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the holding device has at least one first arm and at least one second arm, with one end of the first arm being connected to a stationary part and its opposite second end being connected to one end of the second arm. The other end of the second arm is connected to the gas tube and/or to the connecting interface. As a result of the holding device being composed of only two arms, a relatively stable holding device is achieved.
According to the invention, the first arm of the holding device is preferably rotatable around its longitudinal axis.
In a further embodiment of the invention the control apparatus includes a control unit and at least one driving unit, and the sensor signal is supplied to the control unit, which generates a control signal therefrom for the drive unit. Preferably, the drive unit is a motor.
According to the invention, the second arm is preferably pivoted around the second end of the first arm by the driving unit, the pivoting ensuing in a common plane containing both arms.
In another embodiment of the invention the first arm is pivotable in a plane at the end that is connected to the stationary part, this plane being perpendicular to the aforementioned common plane containing both arms.
In a further embodiment of the invention the second arm is bendable (deformable) at least along a larger part of its length. In this embodiment, the second arm can be firmly connected to the first arm, so that a relatively stable holding device results.
The movements of the second arm can be controlled by cables, which run in the inside of the second arm and along its length and which are connected to the drive unit at the proximal end of the second arm. Again, the drive unit is preferably a motor.